


Text Types

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, texts, this is very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: People up to their usual antics.(More scenarios under construction to make passing of time clearer)





	1. Chapter 1

**Asskun:** Hey Max Max Max  
**Asskun:** uwu owo  
**Daddy:** What homework do you need this time you incompetent slob  
**Asskun:** How rude :(( you wound me  
**Asskun:** So uhh how good are your art skills?  
**Asskun:** I'm tired of doing all this art for the show man. I don't even like art. Can you take over for me  
**Daddy:** Uh no. I don't think that's a good idea Ass  
**Daddy:** You do realise I somehow failed art right  
**Daddy:** Art? You know? The highly subjective subject, that I failed?  
**Asskun:** Dude that was like 4 years ago. Come on man, sketch a cat and let me see uwu  
**Daddy:** ...sure

.

**Daddy:** How's the thingy?  
**Asskun:** .  
**Asskun:** You know what you're right you fucking suck


	2. Chapter 2

**GingerGirl:** Okay so, Aspen  
**GingerGirl:** I mean I know you probably don't know anything about what I'm saying but  
**GingerGirl:** How much obliviousness is considered normal?  
**Asskun:** I mean tbh there's oblivious to love, and then there's Max


	3. Chapter 3

**Asskun:** Hey to you, Maxxitchi  
 **Ihavegivenup:** ?what  
 **Asskun:** Okay how much did you get last night??  
 **Asskun:** You were fucking drunk af man  
 **Asskun:** Kept grumbling about your asshole or dicks or something  
**Ihavegivenup:** ehhh fuck the punch was spiked  
 **Asskun:** What does Leigh think of all this lol  
 **Ihavegivenup:** Senpai?  
 **Ihavegivenup:** Probably something like ‘ok cool’. Why would she care?  
 **Ihavegivenup:** ughhghghghhhg my head hurts bye br   
**Asskun:** :/  
 **Asskun:** Max you're a fucking idiot


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquilo:** Cherry, I'm at the place. What kinda ice cream do you want?  
**CherryOnTop:** Vanilla?  
**Aquilo:** Do you actually like ice cream with cherries on top by the way  
**CherryOnTop:** Only if they’re sundaes nyaa :3c  
**Aquilo:** On second thought I'm throwing your dessert down the drain  
**Zephyr18:** Hey guys that's the perfect ship name for you two  
**Aquilo:** What?  
**CherryOnTop:** Down the drain,,? No ;(  
**Aquilo:** what ship name  
**Zephyr18:** Your relationship is anything but down the drain lmaooo  
**Aquilo:** why are we talking about boats  
**Zephyr18:** You two will be Ice Cream Sundae!! Lmaooo  
**Aquilo:** Confusion???  
**CherryOnTop:** Haha don't worry about it Aquilo ;3  
**Aquilo:** fuck I dropped the cone


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquilo:** Iggy!! Iggy!  
 **Aquilo:** Hey hey I made some beats to the new song! I know they're not the best but I want to help you  
 **Aquilo:** Zephyr taught me how to use the app  
 **Ichi:** Hey, I'm really grateful for this :D I mean it needs a bit of work?  
 **Ichi:** But!! The creativity that comes from a first-timer can't really be beat  
 **Ichi:** So good on you for introducing some much needed breaks in formula, is that how they say it?  
 **Aquilo:** Thank you, Iggy  
 **Aquilo:** I appreciate it.  
 **Ichi:** Happy to help  
 **Ichi:** Lmao the fucking dumbass Bassil is online  
 **Treewe:** Somehow I was expecting you to sound more gamer-y in texts  
 **Ichi:** Oh  
 **Ichi:** You want me to be more  
 **Ichi:** **_“Gamer-y”?_**  
 **Ichi:** Lmaooooo Bassil you fucking suck lmao get rekt gtfo lololololol n00b  
 **Aquilo:** That’s slang from 30 years ago. Maybe 40.  
 **Ichi:** He’s too stupid for current times lol  
 **Treewe:** ...coolio


	6. Chapter 6

**Treewe:** Yo Iggy whats my favourite drink  
**Treewe:** mount n do  
**Ichi:** Mountain Dew*  
**Treewe:** :((( did you not get my joke  
**Ichi:** I did im just choosing to ignore it for my sanity


	7. Chapter 7

**Treewe:** Hi  
**Aquilo:** I still don't like you, in case you're wondering.  
**Treewe:** Um ok so your brother stopped being an ass long enough to tell me  
**Treewe:** I need to do something to make it up to you  
**Aquilo:** If you think you can bribe me, get lost.  
**Treewe:** Uhhhhhh can I join your football team??  
**Aquilo:** What about that makes you think you can make it up to me  
**Aquilo:** Hello Iggy  
**Ichi:** BASIL WTF  
**Ichi:** SOMETHING REALISTIC I SAID  
**Ichi:** I MEAN IM BAD TOO BUT AT LEAST I KNOW MY LIMITS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUCK  
**Treewe:** Aren't you on my side here????


	8. Chapter 8

**Ichi:** How did you fail this level??  
**Takkun:** Lmao  
**Ichi:** There’s literally a time limit of ten minutes and all you have to do is follow the npc  
**Aquilo:** He was too busy checking out all the hot npcs lmao  
**Ichi:** Wow Takkun thats the least relatable problem we’ll ever have  
**Takkun:** I agree   
**Aquilo:** Taro’s too bi to play this game.  
**Aquilo:** Taro you’re banned from it forever  
**Aquilo:** This game is rated nb for no bisexuals


	9. Chapter 9

**Treewe:** IGGY  
**Treewe:** WHAT  
**Treewe:** THE  
**Treewe:** ACTUAL  
**Treewe:** FLYING  
**Treewe:** FUCK  
**Ichi:** Yes?  
**Treewe:** I was so fuckin close I was gonna complete the course I was at the damn end I was so tired  
**Treewe:** AND THEN YOU FUCKING THREW A BANANA PEEL AT ME YOU FUCKER  
**SuccdiccBassil:** hahaha too bad lol  
**Treewe:** Take that damn username away  
**Treewe:** Why tho???  
**Treewe:** What’s your motivation in all of this :,(  
**Treewe:** Likeyou were already fuckin first??? But then you decided to get out of the usual track to get a powerup?  
**Treewe:** Don't you hate losing to me??  
**Kaysil:** make no mistake id have pwned you anyway lol  
**Kaysil:** of course I hate losing my first place  
**Kaysil:** but I love making you suffer even more :))))  
**Treewe:** go to hell Iggy  
**Kaysil:** only if you send me there first


	10. Chapter 10

**CherryOnTop:** fuck i think i saw somethin so beautifjl i came rigt out of my fucking eyes  
 **Aquilo:** Those are tears, Cherry. You're crying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Takkun:** Honestly, I can't ship you guys sexually. It just seems too pure  
**CherryOnTop:** implying Im pure  
**Takkun:** Are you not?  
**CherryOnTop:** no duh  
**Takkun:** ...is Akkun not  
**CherryOnTop:** He won't be much longer  
**Aquilo:** I'd appreciate it if you put that amount of planning into your studies  
**CherryOnTop:** On second thought hes remaining untainted forever  



	12. Chapter 12

**Aquilo:** I need a fucking adult  
 **Takkun:** I'm right here bb  
 **Aquilo:** .


	13. Chapter 13

**Takkun:** Hey like  
 **Takkun:** So my daughter right  
 **Takkun:** How did Lynette pick her name, if she's alright with it?  
 **Aquilo:** Oh she just kinda picked one off some naming site  
 **Aquilo:** She was kinda embarrassed since she felt pretentious at first, but then she said that my name being 'Aquilo' helped her? So keep that in mind for... Kaoru-chan?  
 **Aquilo:** Come to think of it that's the exact reason why my brother goes by 'Iggy'  
 **Takkun:** Then what less pretentious nickname would you go by?  
 **Aquilo:** Albus Dumbledore


	14. Chapter 14

**WinterIsCummin:** Yo Breeze did you know  
 **WinterIsCummin:** Plants are msgickal an mystil?! Thy have so many deep eanings!!??  
 **Storm:** Can you please type properly??  
 **WinterIsCummin:** Sorry lilil my autocarrot was goo annoin so I turned it OFF HOOOOOO  
 **Storm:** Yeah so why are you suddenly planting at me  
 **WinterIsCummin:** cause youre a lesbean lol  
 **Storm:** Hahahahahaahahaha so fucking funny  
 **WinterIsCummin:** and ai love lilies rught hihohoho ;$  
 **Storm:** Please delete your account


	15. Chapter 15

**AnimalName:** @thiccdicc I can't take it anymore. Please change your username.  
**thiccdicc:** why  
**AnimalName:** Do you really require an explanation?  
**thiccdicc:** ok ok fineeeee  
**whatthefox:** hows this  
**AnimalName:** Worse  
**shitthefoxup:** oh how about this then  
**shitthefoxup:** haha lmao typo  
**thisisfoxinggreat:** lololololololololololshit  
_You do not have permission to message this user._  
**foxyou:** >:(((((

.

_Unblock this user?_  
**foxyou:** wheat stick  
_You have blocked this user._


	16. Chapter 16

**WinterIsCummin:** Lololololol hoE did you do on physics quiz day  
 **thiccdicc:** i hate physics its goddamn annoying  
 **WinterIsCummin:** hohohoho i must have been so HARD for you  
 **WinterIsCummin:** it* lol let ainterchan relax you seksy senpapi  
 **thiccdicc:** im really sorry but the fact that you spelt your own name wrong loooool  
 **WinterIsCummin:** hoooh noooo cockbloee bymy self


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquilo:** Alright kids, I'm sorry to be an embarrassment but -  
**Aquilo:** GNARLY  
**Aquilo:** EVERYTHING IS SO FUCKIN  
**Aquilo:** GNARLY HAHAHAHA  
**Aquilo:** hahahahaha shit why is this so funny  
**Aquilo:** It's 1am in the morning and I'm clutching my phone to my chest, laughing at dated old slang because...why?  
**Aquilo:** I must be stressed. I need a drink. Or a vacation.  
**thiccdicc:** gnarly  
**Aquilo:** Alright, I'm aware I've been laughing loudly for five minutes and this is really hypocritical of me, but please try to get some rest, Kona.

.

**Basil:** Uh, dude, are you fine?  
**Basil:** Are you hysterical????  
**Aquilo:** my finrefs at ljtrally shaking I cant tyw wvlavsvskshwowbmsbsosnsm  
**Basil:** You know what I'm making a decision for you. You have months worth of off days. Go get a doggamn break  
**Basil:** crap  
**Basil:** Aquilo please stop you're freaking me out I can hear you from the third floor  
**Aquilo:** IK DO SORRY I THINK IM KIND A HJGH FRIM LAUGHIGHET!!!!!llll  
**Basil:** Fuck if you're using exclamation marks it must be serious  
**Basil:** Do you need a doctor  
**Aquilo:** Iimahone  
**Basil:** A DIFFERENT ONE


	18. Chapter 18

**FloweryFriend:** Kona what are you doing  
 **thiccdicc:** nothing  
 **FloweryFriend:** Kona  
 **thiccdicc:** nothing illegal  
 **FloweryFriend:** Kona  
 **thiccdicc:** I’ve got it all under control  
 **FloweryFriend:** _Kona_


	19. Chapter 19

**thiccdicc:** yo mabro   
**Makkun:** No


	20. Chapter 20

**Hohohoe:** why is your name thiccdicc  
**Hohohoe:** How thicc is your dicc  
**thiccdicc:** Refer to exhibit A  
_Kononope has sent you an image._  
**Hohohoe:** I didn't know you had an eggplant as a dicc


	21. Chapter 21

**Jassper:** Why isnt there a group dedicated to dumbass parents who think that anyone else actually gives a shit about their kid  
**Aquilo:** Why don’t you create one? I’ll be the first post in it.  
**Jassper:**


End file.
